Digitally stored electronic maps are used to provide directions to users of mobile and other computing devices, for example, using any of a wide array of standalone map or direction application programs or apps. Today's electronic maps correctly determine where a mobile device is within a few feet or meters, and can show where the user of that mobile device is on the electronic map in real time. Additional elements such as traffic or wrecks may also be shown.
Electronic maps also appear in other applications aside from standalone mapping applications. For example, ride sharing applications, taxi applications, video games, and other applications may use electronic maps. These or other applications can obtain electronic maps by calling a map server computer through an Application Programming Interface (API). Thus, a single electronic map provider that owns or operates the server computer may supply the electronic maps for many different applications.